oricureallstarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Olympus Pretty Cure
['''WARNING:' Do not edit this page, or any pages related to it, without my permission. ~User:Phineasmon302]'' Olympus Pretty Cure (オリンパスプリキュア Orinpasu Purikyua) is a fanseries by Cure Shabon, with a main theme of astronomy and astrology -- including, but not limited to, star signs, their respective ruling planets, and the gods said planets are named after, as well as many other aspects of Greek and Roman mythology. Synopsis Somewhere in space, the rulers of a realm known as Olympia, Lord Cepheus and Lady Cassiopeia, welcome the birth of their first child, Small Lady Andromeda, destined to rule the galaxy herself when she's old enough. Though their happiness is short-lived when a spirit of revenge by the name of Nemesis takes away, not just the baby, but also the twelve Horoscorbs that keep Olympia from falling apart, using her dark magic to turn the guardians of four of them into her minions. During the conflict, however, Cassiopeia managed to retrieve some of the Horoscorbs, sending these to Earth for safekeeping. Still, knowing that Nemesis and her servants would find a way to get the remaining Horoscorbs, their respective guardians head to Earth in order to find the legendary Pretty Cures, young Earth women with the ability to become powerful cosmic warriors. Characters Pretty Cure *'Shimizu Akira' (紫水 明 Shimizu Akira) / Cure Neptune (キュアネプチューン Kyua Nepuchūn) **'Star Sign:' Pisces **'Transformation:' "Pretty Cure Zodiaction! Guided by Poseidon, the star of creativity! Cure Neptune!" (プリキュア・ゾディアクション！ポセイドンに導かれ、創造性の星！キュアネプチューン！) **'Attack:' "Pretty Cure Amethyst Tide!" (プリキュア・アメジスト・タイド！) A second-year student and member of Seibara Middle School's art club, Akira is intuitive, rational, serene and always willing to help, yet extremely sensitive as well. As Cure Neptune, she is powered by the Amethyst Horoscorb, and her element is water. Her name is a corruption of "shimizuakira" (紫水晶), meaning "amethyst". *'Kaneda Miwa' (金田 美和 Kaneda Miwa) / Cure Venus (キュアビーナス Kyua Bīnasu) **'Star Sign:' Libra **'Transformation:' "Pretty Cure Zodiaction! Guided by Aphrodite, the star of equilibrium! Cure Venus!" (プリキュア・ゾディアクション！アフロディーテに導かれ、均衡の星！キュアビーナス！) **'Attack:' "Pretty Cure Chrysolite Cyclone!" (プリキュア・クリソライト・サイクロン！) A first-year student and member of Seibara Middle School's cheerleading squad, Miwa is athlethic, independent, cheerful and patient, yet incredibly careless, and naïve to the point of negative consequences. As Cure Venus, she is powered by the Chrysolite Horoscorb, and her element is air. *'Cure Jupiter' (キュアジュピター Kyua Jupitā) **'Star Sign:' Sagittarius **'Transformation:' "Pretty Cure Zodiaction! Guided by Zeus, the star of optimism! Cure Jupiter!" (プリキュア・ゾディアクション！ゼウスに導かれ、楽観の星！キュアジュピター！) One of two Cures set to make her appearance mid-season. She is powered by the Topaz Horoscorb, and her element is fire. *'Cure Mercury' (キュアマーキュリー Kyua Mākyurī) **'Star Sign:' Virgo **'Transformation:' "Pretty Cure Zodiaction! Guided by Hermes, the star of perfection! Cure Mercury!" (プリキュア・ゾディアクション！ヘルメスに導かれ、完成の星！キュアマーキュリー！) **Emily Weather/ Cure Mars **Star Sign: Triton One of two Cures set to make her appearance mid-season. She is powered by the Carnelian Horoscorb, and her element is earth. Allies Horoscorb Guardian Fairies *'Triton' (トリトン Toriton) **Guardian of the Amethyst Horoscorb, and Akira/Cure Neptune's fairy partner. He resembles a sea turtle and ends his sentences with "~rito". *'Pothos' (ポトス Potosu) **Guardian of the Chrysolite Horoscorb, and Miwa/Cure Venus' fairy partner. He resembles a dove and ends his sentences with "~poto". Residents of Olympia *'Lord Cepheus' (ロードケフェウス Rōdo Kefeusu) and Lady Cassiopeia (レディーカシオペア Redī Kashiopea) **The powerful and wise rulers of the realm of Olympia. *'Small Lady Andromeda' (スモールレディーアンドロメダ Sumōru Redī Andoromeda) **Cepheus and Cassiopeia's baby daughter, currently being kept hostage by Nemesis. *'Calliope' (カリオペー Kariopē) **A songbird fairy sent to Earth by Cepheus and Cassiopeia with the intent of keeping them updated on the Cures' exploits through written word. She ends her sentences with "~kari". Villains *'Nemesis' (ネメシス Nemeshisu) **A spirit of revenge who aims to fill the Earth with sorrow and misfortune, and believes that no one should ever have too much good. *'The Royal Stars' (王室星 Ōshitsusei) **'East Star Aldebaran' (東星アルデバラン Tōsei Arudebaran) / Higashijuujou Ushio (東十条 牛尾 Higashijūjō Ushio) ***The first of the Royal Stars to appear. He resembles a large and muscular humanoid bull. He is based off the constellation of Taurus, represents the Sapphire Horoscorb, and his element is earth. **'North Star Regulus' (北星レグルス Hōsei Regurusu) / Shidou Hokuto (獅堂 北斗 Shidō Hokuto) ***The second of the Royal Stars to appear. He resembles a slender humanoid lion. He is based off the constellation of Leo, represents the Onyx Horoscorb, and his element is fire. **'West Star Antares' (西星アンタレス Saisei Antaresu) / Nishimura Katsumi (西村 蠍己 Nishimura Katsumi) ***The third of the Royal Stars to appear. She resembles a humanoid scorpion with two stingers, one on her head as a ponytail, and the other at the bottom of her spine as an actual tail. She is based off the constellation of Scorpio, represents the Beryl Horoscorb, and her element is water. **'South Star Fomalhaut' (南星フォーマルハウト Nansei Fōmaruhauto) / Binjou Uroko (瓶上 うろこ Binjō Uroko) ***The fourth of the Royal Stars to appear. She resembles a humanoid with scales that cover her entire body as well as webbed hands, and carries around a large vase that can carry just about anything she can think of. She is based off the constellations of Piscis Austrinus and Aquarius, represents the Garnet Horoscorb, and her element is air. *'Kataina' (カタイナー Katainā) **The monsters summoned by the Royal Stars. Their names are derived from "katai" (固い), which can be Japanese for "stubborn", as an allusion to all four of the signs represented by the Royal Stars being Fixed Signs. Relatives *'Shimizu Manami '(紫水 真奈美 Shimizu Manami) **Akira's mother, a jewelry designer. *'Shimizu Ikki '(紫水 一輝 Shimizu Ikki) **Akira's father, a pilot for the Japan Air Self-Defense Force, given as M.I.A. after a life-threatening mission not too long before the birth of Akira's little sister. *'Shimizu Azusa' (紫水 梓 Shimizu Azusa) **Akira's younger sister. *'Kaneda Izayoi '(金田 十六夜 Kaneda Izayoi) **Miwa's mother, an architect who is away from home most of the time. *'Kaneda Kajiya '(金田 鍛冶也 Kaneda Kajiya) **Miwa's father, a stay-at-home dad and culinary expert. According to Miwa, he "can make a mean omurice". Students and Staff of Seibara Middle School *'Murakami Iori' (村上 伊織 Murakami Iori) **Akira's homeroom teacher. *'Kuwakubo Michie' (桑久保 道恵 Kuwakubo Michie) **A third-year student and president of the art club. *'Tamashiro Emiri' (玉城 江美里 Tamashiro Emiri) **A snobby first-year student and president of the school's newspaper club. Having been raised in the USA, she likes to be called News Queen Emily (ニューズクイーンエミリー Nyūzu Kuīn Emirī) and constantly bosses the other members of the club around as if they were her servants. *'Kaburagi Hatoko' (鏑木 鳩子 Kaburagi Hatoko) **Emiri's personal "yes girl" and vice-president of the newspaper club, she is never seen without a notebook and has a sharp eye for detail. *'Minowa Haruka' (三ノ輪 遥 Minowa Haruka) **A third-year, and student council president. Although well-intentioned, he can be harsh when the situation calls for it. Hatoko has a secret crush on him, but fears he might be too focused on his student council duties to reciprocate the feelings. *'Hirai Shinya' (避雷 慎矢 Hirai Shinya) **Akira's ex-boyfriend and the DJ of the school's local radio station, under the alias of Rodney Sparks (ロドニースパークス Rodonī Supākusu). He's very social and into promoting his music, as well as flirtatious to the point of arrogance. His name is a corruption of "hiraishin" (避雷針), meaning "lightning rod". *'Hirai Yumi' (避雷 弓 Hirai Yumi) **Shinya's younger sister, a first-year student and member of the school's kyudo team. She may appear sharp-tongued at first sight, but is actually an incurably optimistic as well as quite reckless and ambitious girl who just happens to be painfully blunt. *'Seibara Chigusa' (星原 千草 Seibara Chigusa) **The school principal. Others *'Emoto Nobuko' (江本 信子 Emoto Nobuko) **The kind and rather quirky owner of a takeaway restaurant from which Akira usually gets her lunch. She used to be an idol, but retired after finding out she was pregnant. *'Emoto Chihaya' (江本 千速 Emoto Chihaya) **Nobuko's daughter, a second-year student and president of the Literature Club at Uime Public Middle School, Chihaya is fastidious, reliable and knowledgeable, yet also cautious and judgemental of foreign situations or strangers. *'Niibori Yoshihiko' (新堀義彦 Nībori Yoshihiko) / Karate Bugman (空手バグマン Karate Baguman) **The title character of the beloved 90's superhero show Insect-Fist Warrior Karate Bugman (昆虫拳戦士空手バグマン Konchū-ken Senshi Karate Baguman), which Akira has been a fan of since childhood and Miwa got into recently after looking it up on the internet. Items *'Horoscorbs' (ホロスコーブ Horosukōbu) **Twelve mystical gemstones, each representing one of the twelve official Zodiac signs, that keep Olympia in perfect balance. There are also thirteen guardian fairies, one for each Horoscorb, with the exception of the Alexandrite Horoscorb which has two. Four of the guardians were corrupted into the Royal Stars by Nemesis, four others headed to Earth to find their respective partner Pretty Cures, and the remaining five were incapacitated by Nemesis during her invasion. *'Zodiac Sundial' (ゾディアックサンダイアル Zodiakku Sandaiaru) **The Cures' transformation devices, which resemble a cross between a sundial and a wristwatch, and are studded with color-coded crystals. They are activated by the call of "Pretty Cure Zodiaction!" (プリキュア・ゾディアクション！ Purikyua Zodiakushon!), and become gemstone belt buckles on the girls' costumes after transformation. *'Muse Diary' (ミューズダイアリー Myūzu Daiarī) **A notebook owned by Calliope, which she uses to write her reports about the Cures' adventures. When she is finished with a report, the words are transported to Olympia as a spoken message. Locations *'Olympia' (オリンピア Orinpia) **A mysterious realm located deep in space, ruled by Cepheus and Cassiopeia. *'Tennenseki' (天然石 Ten'nenseki) **The Cures' hometown. Its name, which is a Japanese term for "gemstone", literally translates to "heavenly natural stone". *'Seibara Middle School' (青薔薇中学校 Seibara Chūgakkō) **The school the Cures attend. *'Tsuyunotama Elementary School' (露之玉小学校 Tsuyunotama Shōgakkō) **The school Azusa attends. *'Uime Public Middle School' (初芽公立中学校 Uime Kōritsu Chūgakkō) **The school Chihaya attends, located outside the boundaries of Tennenseki. Episodes : Main article: List of Olympus Pretty Cure episodes Each episode is referred to as a "Mythos" (ミトス Mitosu), and all episode titles follow a pattern of ", ". Songs Opening theme *"Mirai Start!" (ミライスタート！ Mirai Sutāto!) **Lyrics: Hata Aki **Composition: Shunryu **Arrangement: Sizuk **Artist: Mimori Suzuko Ending theme *"Everybody" **Composition: Koma2 Kaz, Jeff Miyahara **Lyrics/Artist: Olympus4 feat. Metis, SPEECH, WISE, JAMIL Cast Main *Shimizu Akira/Cure Neptune: Fujita Saki *Kaneda Miwa/Cure Venus: Tomatsu Haruka *Triton: Shimono Hiro *Pothos: Yusa Kōji *Lord Cepheus: Inada Tetsu *Lady Cassiopeia: Inoue Kikuko *Small Lady Andromeda: Kanai Mika *Calliope: Nakamura Chie *Nemesis: Itō Miki *East Star Aldebaran: Ōtomo Ryūzaburō *North Star Regulus: Ono Daisuke *West Star Antares: Tsuru Hiromi *South Star Fomalhaut: Tsukimoto Kōko *Kataina: Miyashita Eiji Supporting *Shimizu Manami: Endō Aya *Shimizu Azusa: Morohoshi Sumire *Kaneda Kajiya: Nakahara Shigeru *Murakami Iori: Fujitō Chika *Kuwakubo Michie: Uchida Māya *Tamashiro Emiri: Kogure Ema *Kaburagi Hatoko: Shintani Ryōko *Minowa Haruka: Yanagi Naoki *Hirai Shinya: Konishi Katsuyuki *Hirai Yumi: Konno Hiromi *Emoto Nobuko: Asakawa Yū *Emoto Chihaya: Yukino Satsuki Guest *Seibara Chigusa (TBA): *Kaneda Izayoi (TBA): Gallery Official Art OlympusPrettyCurePromoPicWIP2.PNG Snapshots OPCOpeningScene.PNG|Akira and Miwa in the opening theme. Trivia Category:Fanseries Category:Fanworks by Cure Shabon Category:Olympus Pretty Cure